


Borrowed Time

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cecil is the last Vision of the three summoned.





	Borrowed Time

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, May 24/We could steal time, just for one day

Cecil had almost managed to wrap his head around his situation by the time the party stopped to camp for the night. He understood the basics well enough and this was definitely not the world he remembered. A few things were fuzzy, but that didn't matter. Rain and Lasswell seemed to be on a worthy mission and he saw no reason not to assist them as best he could.

Kain and Rosa had arrived before him and had not left his side for the entire day. Instead, they filled him in on what they'd been doing, what to expect, and that they'd both missed him very much and were so excited to have discovered his crystal.

They both seemed content with this odd, borrowed time, and Cecil knew he'd settle in. It felt good to have this sort of purpose. He was fairly sure he'd grown a bit bored, there, before all of the fuzzy bits...

And now that they'd all pitched tents, filled their stomachs, and discussed plans for the next day, it was time to rest. Lasswell volunteered for the first watch shift and gave Kain an odd little smile that Cecil caught only for a second.

But that didn't matter. Not when both Kain and Rosa were both half-dragging him to a tent that did look big enough for the three of them.

"We get to try all of this again and not make a mess of it this time," Rosa said softly as she closed the tent flaps and quickly tied them shut.

"Not too much of a mess, at least," Kain added. "We're still us, after all."

Cecil couldn't hold in a little laugh. Yes, he remembered all of that. Far too much of it, and far too... Well, they knew better now.

He let Kain kiss him first, then Rosa, then took to pulling off his armor as Kain pulled Rosa close...

Their time might be borrowed, but it was time to get it right.


End file.
